Prostheses of substantially the above-mentioned construction for artrodhesis already exist in many embodiments.
Examples of such embodiments are found in e.g. US 2010/0130978 A1. One of the draw-backs of this prior art construction is that it is adapted solely for artrodhesis (primary artrodhesis). Should there be a reason for replacing the prosthesis in order to again make the joint flexible, the entire prosthesis must be replaced. Furthermore, the prior art prosthesis does not include any member of the previously used prosthesis for making the joint flexible (artroplasty). Another drawback is the limited possibility to adjust the setting of the pros-thesis members relative to each other and that adjustment must be performed by means of special tools.
Other similar constructions for artrodhesis of e.g. knee joints are found in DE 3347055 A1 and US 2009/0171463 A1.
In SE 528545 C2, a prosthesis for replacement of a joint (artroplasty) is described. This prior art prosthesis is configured substantially as defined above. This prior art construction however, is not adapted for artrodhesis and members thereof can not be used therefor.